


Debt

by lenvast



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenvast/pseuds/lenvast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had protected her, he had made her feel happy. But now he was sad, and she was determined to pay her debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

> From 2012.

"Oichi! I thought I told you to stay at the camp," he exclaimed, dropping down on his knees next to her. She didn't seem to have been hurt badly, but the wound on her bare right arm was bleeding heavily. He signaled for a medic to take a look at her. 

 

"But Ichi wanted to protect Lord Happy," she whispered in defiance and flinched when the medic's warm hands came into contact with her cool skin. 

 

"You need rest," he sighed, 'from all the horrors of a battlefield' he added in his mind, "I don't want you to get hurt."

 

An almost imperceptible smile flashed across her lips, and she turned her eyes from his face to the silent scene behind him. 

 

"Is Lord Grumpy dead?"

 

Ieyasu flinched. He had tried not to think about what he had been forced to do, and looking after her had been a nice distraction, but now that she mentioned it, his deed started to pain him again.

 

"Yes, he is."

 

"He is happy now," she reassured him, now letting the medic wrap bandages around her wounded arm, "Lord Grumpy is grumpy no more."

 

Had he not felt guilt and regret, he would have laughed at her words. So innocent..

 

"Lord Ieyasu, I did what I could but her wound is bleeding quite heavily. I need to take her back to the camp."

 

He nodded at the medic and stood up. 

 

"Please, tend to her wound to the best of your abilities. I will return to the camp shortly."

 

Oichi refused the medic's help and stood up on her own. Ignoring the still bleeding wound she looked at the retreating back of the brightest man she knew. 

 

But right now, he wasn't glowing. He wasn't the Sun anymore. He was riddled with guilt, sorrow and regret. Those feelings tainted his bright aura with black and muddy green. 

 

"Oichi-sama, if you would -" the medic started, but she wasn't listening. Without realising it, she had started to follow Ieyasu. 

 

It seemed he heard her walk behind him, for he turned around. 

 

"Oichi..?"

 

"Ichi will make sure Lord Grumpy rests in peace," she said, walking to him and taking his hand. She turned her deep black eyes to look at his, and whispered, "I promise."

 

"What are you-" but before he could finish his sentence, she had let go of his hand and walked to the dead, unmoving body just a few feet away from them. 

 

She sat down on her knees next to Mitsunari, and brushed a stray hair from his now peaceful-looking face. 

 

"Would Lord Happy want to say goodbye?" this woke Ieyasu from his stupor. 

 

"Oichi, what are you thinking?" he asked her - it seemed she was going to do something irreversible, and he wanted to know what and why.

 

"Ichi will escort him to the Underworld," she said, "Ichi will make sure Lord Grumpy will find peace."

 

He frowned, "But if you take him there, wouldn't it mean that you also would die?"

 

The small smile on her lips caught him off-guard.

 

"Ichi will die," she answered, "but Ichi has been dead for so long.. and I want to return to the sweet, gentle darkness.."

 

Ieyasu rushed to her side, "I cannot allow that! I mean.. there is so much to live for, Oichi. There is so much -"

 

"Lord Happy has made Ichi happy, and it is time Ichi repaid her debt.." he sat down next to her and reached for her, but the shadows that seemed to never be too far away from her sprung out from the earth and slowly started to enclose her and Mitsunari. 

 

"There is no debt -"

 

".. by protecting Lord Grumpy."

 

The darkness seemed to open the face of the earth, and to drag the two down below. Ieyasu tried to grab her hand one last time, but the darkness seemed to repel his touch, and instead infected his hand that came too close with such coldness it was unbearable. 

 

And so he was forced to watch as Oichi and Mitsunari both disappeared, slowly, into the unknown.

 

 


End file.
